


5 times Jessica refused help

by Melime



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: ...and one time she didn't.





	5 times Jessica refused help

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [5 vezes em que Jessica recusou ajuda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730769) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [Femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, "five times" square.

1

Jess refused to talk to anyone that came into her room. Doctors, psychologists, social workers, everyone thought they knew what was best for her, but none of them could understand. They saw her as a poor orphan, needing support and a new home, but they wouldn’t accept it if she said it had been her fault. She distracted her father, and that was why they crashed and her family died. She killed them all, and no one could ever understand that, so she wouldn’t tell anyone. It was her burden to bear, and hers alone.

2

She was strong, but she didn’t know how strong, or what made her like this. She didn’t know what was happening to her, or if there was anyone who could tell her how to control that strength, but even if there was, that was irrelevant. She didn’t want any help, because seeking help meant facing this was something real that was happening, and she couldn’t do that, not then, perhaps not ever. It was better to just pretend that there was nothing special about her, and only use her strength when she absolutely needed it.

3

Trish was just trying to help, but she didn’t understand what Jessica had been through, and Jessica didn’t want her to understand. Ever since she lost her family, Trish had been the one good thing in her life, and Jessica didn’t want Trish contaminated by what Kilgrave did to her. Every time Trish tried to reach out to her, Jess pushed her further away, and the more Trish tried, more Jess resented her for it. In trying not to poison their relationship, Jess ended up ruining what they had.

4

Jess drank, heavily. If it weren’t for her accelerated healing factor, she would probably be dead by now, or at least severely ill, but for once her powers allowed her to escape the consequences of her actions. Sometimes, someone would recommend she went to AA, sometimes trying to be helpful, sometimes trying to offend her. Either way, she ignored them. She didn’t need any help, she didn’t need to stop drinking. She needed to stop herself from thinking about what she did, whatever was the cost.

5

She would finish Kilgrave alone, she wouldn’t allow anyone else to be at risk facing him. He was her nemesis to face, it was her responsibility to make sure he would never hurt anyone, although she wasn’t sure why she felt he was her responsibility. She would either find a way to have him arrested, or she would kill him, but either way, she would do it alone. She wouldn’t place anyone else in his path, he had already hurt far too many people.

+1

This time, when Trish said ‘let me help’, Jess accepted it. She had to accept Trish’s help in her plan to kill Kilgrave, but this was different, this was emotional, not practical help, and that was always the worst kind to accept. She was falling apart to build herself back together, and for that she needed help, she needed someone who knew her better than she knew herself, she needed Trish, and Trish would be there for her. Trish had always been there, all she had to do was accept her help.


End file.
